A Waltz of Hatred
by saraimancer7
Summary: "A waltz is a dance of love, don't you see Draco?" "Then this is a waltz of hatred, Granger." Draco and Hermione are caught in a spiral of love and hate as they prepare for the Hogwarts Reunion Ball. Dramione. Post-Hogwarts. Cover art by Oniichan716 on DeviantArt.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! As an avid reader of fan fiction and Harry Potter, I came up with this little Dramione fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_

 _Golden flames danced along the connection between Voldemort's and Harry's wand; Voldemort's wand flew through the air, caught by the talented Seeker, Harry himself. Voldemort fell backwards on to the ground, the scarlet pupils of his eyes rolling upward. A blanket of silence covered Hogwarts; only the sound of fast, beating hearts and the occasional fidget were heard. Harry let out a breath of relief, and from there, Hogwarts erupted in cheers and roars. Hermione and Ron were the first to reach Harry, shouting their inaudible praises just as the rest of the watchers hurried over. Hermione could feel the bodies of people digging into hers; but she didn't care, the war_ ** _was_** _over._

 _Hermione withdrew herself from the crowded celebration, needing time to herself to properly digest what actually happened. She walked through the rubble and bodies strewn throughout Hogwarts, until she unknowingly walked into the Potions dungeon. The dungeon wasn't hardly recognizable; desks were broken, all of Snape's potion ingredients flowing onto the floor, papers all over the place, and remarkably, a hole in the wall where someone must punched with rage. Hermione fell on her knees and shuddered out a breath; fingernails digging into her palms, she tried to relax. Tension was built up in her back muscles, which were aching terribly. Hermione saw the events of the war flash through her eyes; Harry's "dead" body, Death Eaters maniacally grinning, and worst of all—Voldemort's smile that made her sick._

 _She let out a strangled sob, tears running down her face; she couldn't hold the pain any longer. Too many sacrifices were made this year; deaths of her classmates and teachers haunted the corridors of Hogwarts. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to coax herself that everything was alright. She tried to regulate her breathing, but the result was only sobbing harder. Hermione knew this wasn't something Hogwarts could forget with a good-night sleep; this was something that would haunts their nightmares and sights forever. Now that the war was over, Hermione needed to restore the memory of her parents in Australia. When she had set the memory spell, her books had stated that only the most advanced charm ability could reset the spell._

 _Hermione needed an expert that could aid her through the difficulties of removing the spell, someone like Professor Flitwick. His guidance could help her regain the memory of her parents; but her parents had to stay in the dark for a couple weeks before she removed the spell. Hogwarts needed to recover; its students and teachers were traumatized and the whole Hogwarts was practically in shreds. She would wait until the Wizarding World had woken up from the trauma. Hermione felt like she had just dropped Galleons of stress off her body; she felt more calm and relaxed now that she had talked herself through. Feeling brave enough to face the crowd of people outside Hogwarts, Hermione got up and walked out the Potions dungeon. As she walked, her steps echoed across the walls._

 _As she was almost towards to the end of the dungeon, she heard someone sobbing around the corner. She peaked around the corner, to see a shocking sight in front of her—Malfoy was crying. He was crying into his hands, crouched into a fetal position, with his back up against the wall. His before vibrant white-blond hair looked as dirty as ever; the sides of his face had blood streaming down. His hand looked broken, blood was gushing through the torn skin, his fingers sprawled at a bad angle. For the first time in her life, Hermione had seen Malfoy in the worst position of his life. He was no longer that prejudiced, arrogant boy that strutted down the corridors; he was a young man who had faced so much in his life, that he couldn't handle keeping it in._

 _"_ _How could you, Sev?" Malfoy muttered, trembling. "How could you leave from this world? Without me?"_

 _Hermione had witnessed the same breakdown when Sirius had passed; Harry was such a horrendous, grieving mess that she thought Harry was going to go along with Sirius. Hermione's father used to say that men that cried were secure enough with their masculinity to be emotional. It wasn't cowardice or the display of vulnerability, it was the fact that it was hard to keep up that shield against emotions. Hermione watched Malfoy in thought; she knew she had to say something. She walked towards him quietly, and when she was passing by him, she whispered, "It will be alright, Malfoy." His cradled head shot up, catching no sight of the speaker but a 'Mudblood' scar on her arm. Granger._

 _As Hermione continued walking, she had feeling that everyone would take a vial of Sleeping Draught before they tried to catch a couple hours of rest. She would find Harry and Ron, and would proceed to find what was left of their dormitory, and rest. That's what she needed—rest. And hopefully everything would go back to normal._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please give your feedback/opinion to that lovely little button down below, that says "REVIEW".**

 **~Sarai**


	2. The Time She Almost Failed

**Chapter 1: The Time She Almost Failed**

* * *

"Hermione Granger, open this bloody door!" a familiar voice demanded, while pounding on the door of Hermione's flat.

Still exhausted from her morning tiredness and enveloped in her sheets, Hermione proceeded to open her door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat. After the battle, Hermione and Professor Flitwick had gone back to Australia, successfully removing the memory charm from her parents, who now lived back in England, in Hermione's childhood home. Though it was quite tedious and at one point, there was a risk of destroying the memories, Hermione had been able to disable the memory charm. It had taken quite a while for the Wizarding World to adjust to the newer life; Hogwarts was rebuilt with the aid of generous donations from witches and wizards alike. Hermione had also helped with the rebuilding; she had worked with the library part of Hogwarts, restoring old books that were once intact and adding loads of newer ones to the Hogwarts collection.

After rebuilding, Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, while Ron and Harry pursued the career of becoming Aurors. Ginny had also gone back to Hogwarts for her final years, graduated, and had recently become a Chaser for the _Holyhead Harpies._ Since graduating Hogwarts, Hermione worked in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, her S.P.E.W. campaign helping her career. Last year, Harry and Ginny had gotten married, and shown by the enormous amounts of food and decorations at the wedding was Molly Weasley's excitement. Hermione had happily attended the wedding, civilly sitting next to Ron's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Of course, the tension between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had wavered for some, though the former students were out of school years ago.

Hermione sighed, and opened the door. A very red Ginny Potter stood behind her door, waving a letter in front of Hermione's face.

"Look at _this_!" she said, still waving the letter. Hermione grabbed and kept her hand still.

"Ginny, I can't read it when it is all up in my face," Hermione stated, plucking the letter out of Ginny's now-still hand.

Hermione opened the letter. According to the pristine writing Hermione had known so well as the handwriting of Minerva McGonagall, there was a five-year reunion being held. The reunion was a formal ball for those in school and who had fought during the battle. The ball was being held in two months, the month of July; each attender had to dress in formal attire and have an escort to the ball. Hermione groaned inwardly, as she knew that having formal attire meant that she had to go dress shopping with Ginny.

"Isn't it exciting, 'Mione?" Ginny said, plopping herself on Hermione's velvet couch. "We get to go shopping and reunite with our friends."

"Ginny, the ball isn't until July 2, we don't have to prepare now!" Hermione protested. As much as she had loved it, Hermione didn't want another Yule Ball situation, with the constant worries of looks and dates.

"But we have to learn how to dance," Ginny retorted. "Because Merlin knows how we will waltz. You probably don't even remember anything McGonagall taught you fourth year."

Ginny was right, Hermione hadn't remembered the ballroom dancing lessons taught, though she had remembered fourth year Transfiguration. And what was she supposed to do for a date? Harry was obviously going with Ginny, Ron with Pansy, and even Neville Longbottom was going with his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. Even bloody _Malfoy_ was going with some shameless girl. _One thing at a time, 'Mione,_ she thought. _Learn how to waltz first, then worry about the date._

"True, but where am I going to learn to waltz?" Hermione questioned. Ginny grinned.

"Harry thought you might say that," Ginny responded. "He said to ask Neville. According to Harry, Neville had spent hours perfecting his waltz right before the Yule Ball.

Hermione nodded. She ought to try Neville, at least having a friend teach you wouldn't be as embarrassing as it was learning in a class.

* * *

Hermione Apparated to Neville's flat. With a quick knock, the door opened revealing a grinning Neville Longbottom, with Hannah peering from behind his shoulder.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed, a bright smile appearing on his face. "Come in."

Hermione walked in, noticing the bright walls of Neville's flat. ' _Most likely painted by Hannah.' she thought._ She settled down on the couch, Neville and Hannah sitting opposite to her.

"Neville, Hannah, how have you been?" Hermione politely asked.

"Great, I've been offered the post of teaching Herbology," Neville replied. "Professor Sprout has announced her retirement, and she's appointed me."

"That's absolutely wonderful, Neville." Hermione beamed. "You must be very excited to start teaching."

Neville nodded and turned a shade of pink. Hermione turned to Hannah. "What about you, Hannah?"

"Very well, actually, I've been accepted at as a healer _._ " Hannah stated. "I'm going to be working on treatments for those tortured by the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. Hannah would be working to help victims like, Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"So, 'Mione, what brings you here?" Neville questioned, trying to change the subject from his tortured parents.

"Oh, its regarding the reunion ball," Hermione responded. "Since I needed a refresher on how to waltz, and Ginny had told me of how you were quite thorough in dancing in the Yule Ball, I thought maybe you could teach me."

Neville smiled weakly. "Well, I might have forgotten a good chunk of how to wal—"

"Neville, its alright," Hermione insisted. "I'm pretty sure you'll dance better than I ever will."

Neville sighed. "Alright, Hermione."

* * *

 _Whoosh!_ Hermione dusted soot off her robes, exiting her fireplace. As Hermione neared her kitchen, she heard voices. With her feet aching from Neville stepping on her feet, Hermione grasped her wand, wondering who had invaded her flat. As she walked closer, she could here the voices of what sounded like Ginny, Harry, and a little boy. Hermione walked into the kitchen, letting go the breath she had held as she recognized Ginny, Harry, and a little boy, about the age of 6, with red hair, only to be Teddy Lupin. The son of Remus and Tonks Lupin had inherited the abilities of a Metamorphmagus, and tonight, his hair the same color of Ginny's. Remus and Tonks had sadly passed away during the battle, and baby Teddy was left with no one to take care of him. Harry and Ginny had recently taken in Teddy from Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' mother, right after their stood near the stove, stirring a pot full of boiling pasta; Harry stood near her, cutting vegetables on a cutting board. Hermione smirked.

"The Potters of acting like sheer muggles today, aren't they," Hermione said, grinning.

Teddy was the first to notice her, jumping up and down in his chair. "Auntie 'Mione!" he squealed, running to hug her legs. Hermione bent down to exchange a warm embrace with the young boy, as his hair turned to match her brown hair.

Ginny turned to face her. "Yeah, we're giving up our wands." she joked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry grinned. "Ginny's deciding to become more 'wife-like'." he said, pecking Ginny on the lips. Harry headed towards Hermione, giving her a bear hug.

"What are you three doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to talk about the reunion," Harry explained. "When we arrived, we realized you weren't at home, so we decided to wait."

"And cook dinner too," Hermione said, chuckling.

"How were the dance lessons with Neville?" Ginny asked, giving Hermione a hug. Hermione winced at the mention of the lessons.

"It went… _well_ ," Hermione started. "Neville wasn't as in touch with waltzing as he had during the Yule Ball, but I don't blame him. All I have are some aching feet, that's all."

"Harry thought that we should all attend waltz lessons." Ginny suggested, setting pasta on four plates. "Apparently Pansy knows an instructor."

Hermione cringed. "Ginny, I'd rather not take a class," Hermione protested. "Honestly, my waltzing is pretty horrible and I don't want people witnessing _that_."

"Auntie 'Mione, are you scared you're not going to be the best in the class?" Teddy asked, shoving pasta into his mouth. Hermione smiled and blushed, where as Ginny and Harry cracked up with laughter.

"Yes, Teddy." Hermione admitted sheepishly. Harry and Ginny's laughter escalated harder, Hermione blushing harder.

"Imagine it in _The Daily Prophet_ , Gin!" Harry managed to wheeze from his laughter.

" _Smartest Witch of Her Age Fails Dance Class_!" Ginny added, choking on her laughter. Teddy's high pitched laughter entered the room, making Hermione laugh as well.

The Potters and Hermione finally ceased laughing, each one of their stomachs hurting. Hermione wiped a happy tear from the corner of her eye, as she sighed.

"I really don't want to attend," Hermione protested.

Ginny shook her head. "'Mione, you have to. That's the only way we will all be in dancing shape for the ball." Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

Hermione sighed, deciding she would refer to her parents about the idea when she would see them, the next morning.

* * *

Chirps of birds and rays of sunlight entered the bright room of Hermione's bedroom. Her alarm rang loudly, Hermione smacking the snooze button. She didn't want to the leave the warmth of her bed for her parents. But, she knew she had too. Lazily lifting herself off the bed, Hermione proceeded to tidy herself up to see her parents. As soon as she had finished the last bit of her breakfast, and had cleaned up her body, Hermione Apparated to her childhood home. Landing with a ' _pop'_ in her house, Hermione proceeded to find her parents, who were sitting at the table having their breakfast.

"Morning, Mum, Dad." Hermione greeted, kissing each of her parents on the cheek.

"Morning, dear." Richard and Jean Granger replied back.

"How are you, poppet?" Jean asked, Hermione blushing at the mention of her childhood nickname.

"Alright, Mum," Hermione replied. "Professor McGonagall has arranged a reunion ball in memory of the Battle of Hogwarts. And unfortunately, it's formal."

"Hermione, dear, doesn't that mean you have to have a lot to do to prepare?" Jean asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, and it's the dancing that's the hardest. Since I don't remember how to dance from fourth year, I have to learn it all over again."

"Have you tried asking that Neville fellow? I remember you writing about his waltzing skills." Richard chuckled.

"I've already tried Neville, and it didn't really work out. Harry suggested taking dancing classes with him, Ginny, and some of the other couples. I'm not sure whether I should comply."

"Hermione, do you want to appear at a formal ball with rubbish dancing?" Jean considered. Hermione shook her head.

"Then I suggest you take those dance lessons that Ginny mentioned, and ask her to help you find a date for yourself before all the good men are taken." Jean continued, with a twinkle in her eye.

"What? Before all the good men are taken," Richard exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. "I thought I was the only good _man_ for you!" The Granger family laughed.

Hermione knew she had to take her mother's word if she didn't want to be 'the worst in the dance class', according to Teddy. Hermione giggled quietly. Whoever was going to be her partner in the dance class would be receiving hell.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. The Time She Danced With Hatred

**Chapter 2: The Time She Danced With Hatred**

* * *

Hermione Apparated to the coordinates Pansy had given her of the dance class. The waltz lessons were going to be taught by Gryffindor known as Jamie Ivan, who Hermione vaguely recalled had graduated Hogwarts two years after she had. She, like Hermione, was Muggle-Born, and worked in the Ministry, in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Hermione opened the door to the dance class, seeing that all her friends had already arrived prior to her. Ginny and Harry were standing in the back of the room, whispering and giggling; Ron was sitting on the floor with Pansy on his lap, snogging ferociously. Neville and Hannah sat on the ground as well, talking, and Hermione could see the love for each other in their eyes; Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood stood in the corner opposite to Harry and Ginny, whispering. As her eyes wandered around the room, Hermione felt a wave of jealously flow down her body. She had always wanted a relationship as honest and intimate as the rest of her friends had; Hermione had never received much of an intimate relationship with Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, nor had she received such a relationship with Ron.

Unbeknownst to the former Gryffindor, a pair of cold grey eyes watched her in thought. Smirking, the man with grey eyes slipped behind Hermione, puffs of his breath falling on the fair shell of her ear. Hermione was still deep in thought when a familiar egotistical voice spoke behind her.

"Don't like what you see, _Granger_?" the masculine voice murmured into her ear.

Hermione whipped her head around, strands of her now-wavy hair grazing the man's cheek. Hermione focused on the man behind her; he had sleek white-blond hair and cold _grey eyes_. Hermione's nose shriveled in disgust, those grey eyes, it had to be _him_. The egotistical Slytherin prick himself, _Draco Malfoy_ , stood behind her.

"Obviously not, _Malfoy_." Hermione replied, heatedly. "I see you definitely haven't deflated your ego."

"I've built up my reputation in the Wizarding World, so why should I?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione scowled. "It's Hogwarts behavior all over again, is it?"

Malfoy ignored her, changing the subject. "You're jealous, aren't you?" he retorted. "Never got a _perfect_ relationship with Scarhead and Weaselbee, did you? Don't you see Granger; nobody loves you, which is why you've been single for your whole life."

"Oh, and you, the _Slytherin God_ , has been in so many _successful_ relationships." Hermione countered. "I recall reading a certain _Daily Prophet_ article regarding the recent breakup between you and a certain Astoria Greengrass."

Malfoy's eyes darkened. "That article was stopped of circulation." he said, gritting his teeth.

Hermione smirked as she realized she had hit a nerve. "Right, stopped of circulation _after_ I received _my_ copy." she smiled sweetly.

Malfoy looked away, his face reddening with anger and embarrassment. Hermione grinned; she had caught the former Slytherin in an uncomfortable situation.

"What are _you_ doing at a waltzing class, _Malfoy_?" Hermione questioned. "I thought pure-bloods were already taught to waltz at a young age."

The cold grey eyes flashed back in contact with the chocolate brown of Hermione's. "Pansy convinced my mother for me to practice waltzing as I haven't danced since the Yule Ball." Malfoy replied, with sudden softness. "My mother was brainwashed into thinking that I am _so_ distraught over my breakup with youngest Greengrass." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Hermione remembered how the Heads of the Houses had to teach students how to waltz during the Yule Ball. She snickered at the thought of Professor Snape having to teach the Slytherins, especially a snobby fourteen-year-old _Malfoy_. Malfoy knitted his eyebrows at the sound of her snicker.

"And what are _you_ snickering about?" Malfoy asked, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione flushed. She hadn't realized that her snicker had been _that_ loud.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied sheepishly. Malfoy smirked.

"Jamie!" Pansy, who had apparently broken away from her snogging-fest, greeted.

Hermione turned away from Malfoy, to see a brown-haired woman standing in the room threshold. Jamie Ivan was a slim, well-built woman for a Ministry worker and dance teacher; she had friendly, brown eyes, and had a welcoming smile on her face. In her hands, was what looked like a Muggle CD player. Jamie walked into the room, scanning the couples; when her eyes rested on Hermione and Malfoy, she grinned. Jamie introduced herself to the group, each member acknowledging her greeting.

"Since we've gone through the introduction fairly quickly," Jamie said. "We can all get into groups of two. How about Neville and Luna, Ginny and Blaise, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Hannah, and Hermione and Draco."

Hermione's pulse had stopped for a second; a lump of shock was stuck in her throat. She had to dance with _him_ for the rest of the dance class. Hermione's face showed shock, whereas Malfoy, for some reason, was smirking. For the sake of Pansy and her friends, Hermione decided that she would _try_ to be civil towards Malfoy. It seemed that he would enjoy the dance class more than Hermione would. Hermione looked up to see Harry sending her an apologetic look and Ron sending warning looks to Malfoy's smirk.

"Gentlemen, place your right hand on the lady's shoulder blades," Jamie instructed. "Then, clasp the lady's right hand in your left. Ladies, place your left hand on the gentleman's shoulder."

Hermione begrudgingly took Malfoy's left hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him. Hermione felt a tad uncomfortable being so close to her childhood rival. She hesitantly placed her palm on Malfoy's shoulder, lightly brushing the fabric of his shirt. She could smell his cologne, a pungent woody-green fragrance.

Jamie scanned the proper hand placement of the couples. "Perfect." she declared. "Now, gentlemen place your left foot next to the lady's right foot. Gentlemen, step forward diagonally with your left foot, ladies step backward with your right. Bring your right foot to your left foot, such that both feet are together again."

Malfoy stepped forward smoothly which had startled Hermione as she tripped back. She was almost about to fall back if Malfoy hadn't been holding her in a death grip. His clasped hand was crushing Hermione's fingers, which she swore had broken. Jamie instructed to repeat the same steps instead the ladies stepping forward, gentlemen stepping back.

As Hermione stepped forward with her left, she crushed Malfoy's foot. He yelped out pain and squeezed her hand even more, as he stepped backward with his aching right foot.

"Watch it, Granger!" Malfoy scolded. Hermione smiled.

After repeating the same steps a couple times (Hermione, no doubt, tripping clumsily on each step), Jamie ordered the couples to practice on their own. As Hermione stepped backward and forward trying not to trip or deliberately hurt him, she noticed blonde stubble on Malfoy's chin. His before cold, grey eyes, had turned soft and thoughtful, filled with concentration. Malfoy's steps were always filled with _too_ much grace, which made Hermione feel very uncomfortable in. _'Stop it!' she scolded herself._ Malfoy seemed to notice her observing him, and smirked.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "I knew it," he declared smugly. "The Mud-ggleborn has a thing for me."

Hermione scoffed. "No way," she replied. "I wouldn't have feelings for you even if you were the last person in the Wizarding Society. I'd rather date the giant squid at Hogwarts than _you_."

"Then why don't you fraternize with someone of your own kind," Malfoy grinned. "Perhaps a Muggle or two?"

"Why you vile coach roach!" Hermione sneered.

After dozens of constant threats and smirks, from Malfoy of course, class soon ended much to Hermione's relief. As she exited the room, exchanging the _horrific_ details of dancing with Malfoy to Ginny, she couldn't help but feel _those_ grey eyes penetrating her back. Watching the bushy-haired Gryffindor leaving the room, and while talking to Blaise, Malfoy couldn't help but feel a certain tingle in his heart. _It_ was clearly hatred, never _more_.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. The Time She Despised Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: The Time She Despised Diagon Alley**

* * *

It had been almost a week, _a bloody week_ , since Hermione had danced with Malfoy. Yet, there she sat at her desk, with empty coffee mugs and files on house elves piled up towards the ceiling, thinking about Malfoy. Malfoy's physical appearance had changed quite a lot from their days at school; his slender school-boy physique had become toned with muscles from the hours of Quidditch practice he must have done. His cold gray eyes had turned into soft storm clouds as she had gazed into his eyes whilst dancing. His white-blond hair that was once slicked back with dollops of gel were now tufts styled into a quiff. He had been considered the 'Wizarding World's Number One Wanted Bachelor' for a reason, she guessed. Had Malfoy's childhood prejudice towards her changed? Perhaps, as she had noticed his slip-up when he had addressed her as a Muggle-born. Still, not to be mistaken as an attraction, Hermione was merely assessing the former Slytherin.

She shook herself from her deep thoughts to glance around her desk. Those files were supposed to be reviewed and edited by Monday. Just judging by the height of the file stacks, Hermione knew she would have to work overtime tonight. Hermione sighed. As much as she loved the way deadlines stressed her into completing them, she always hated the fact that it took away time from _living_. She had spent almost half of her childhood listening to Harry and Ron complain that she had ought to take a break from doing work. Yet, there she was, working her arse off at the Ministry.

A knock on her office door broke Hermione from her internal complaining. Scared it was her department inspector, she hastily grabbed a file from her never-ending stack.

"Come in," Hermione called out.

The door opened slowly, revealing a man with untidy black hair and electrifying green eyes. Harry Potter had come to visit. Releasing a breath she had kept in, she tossed the file off her desk.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry pulled back from the warm embrace. "I had left some valuable reports at the Head Auror office. I thought I might visit you, seeing as you would most likely work late tonight."

Hermione laughed. "You know me so well, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Listen, I wanted to know whether you were comfortable with Malfoy as your dance partner. If you wanted, you could just ask Jamie to change partners."

"Harry, it's fine. If I could handle fighting in a war, I can certainly handle Malfoy."

"I guess. I mean he has changed from that prejudiced git at Hogwarts."

"I'd expect so, considering he received only two years of probation for being a Death Eater."

"Malfoy and I have only gone past the enemy title just recently. He's an Auror now. One of the tops actually. I wonder how he was able to excel when he had only received a limited amount of training."

"He is still highly intelligent. Remember how he always came second behind me during O.W.L.S."

"That is true. Merlin, he might even surpass me in the Head Auror position."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, did you forget? The current head Auror always appoints the next. So it would be your choice."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right."

"I guess I really should make an attempt to be civil since you both are colleagues," Hermione claimed sheepishly.

Harry smiled. "That's my 'Mione."

"Harry, you really should get going. It's a quarter past eight. You should be spending time with your family."

"Same for you, 'Mione! Tell you what, why don't you come around to have dinner with us."

"I'm afraid I can't, Harry. These files are due on Monday."

"Exactly, it's Friday. You should be relaxing, and then doing the work over the weekend."

"Harry, I ca-"

"Hermione, I expect you at my house at nine. That's that."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright, Harry."

Harry gave Hermione a goodbye hug before proceeding towards that door. Just before he was about to twist the door handle, he stopped.

"Oh, Hermione? Ginny told me to remind you that tomorrow you're going dress shopping with her, Pansy, and Luna. They expect you to be at Diagon Alley around ten-thirty."

Hermione groaned. Harry laughed, exiting her office. Hermione returned back to her desk and recollected the conversation. Had she complimented Malfoy? Merlin, it was really getting late. Glancing over her desk once more, she estimated that she could at least get one-fourth of her files edited before she would have to leave for Harry and Ginny's. Hermione sighed. _'I wonder what Ginny's making for dinner…'_

* * *

The birds chirped soundly and beams of sunlight shone on Hermione's bedroom. As the clock struck ten, Hermione's alarm clock rang loudly. Hermione, who was broken from her deep sleep, groaned whilst smacking down the snooze button. She had come home late last night, crashing on her bed sleepily. Ginny's dinner had been so brilliant that it had lulled her to sleep as soon as she had finished eating. Hermione rose slightly, awaiting the sound of her friends. She didn't hear anything, so she assumed that they had forgotten about her. Well, good for her, as now she could really sleep in.

Hermione returned to her deep sleep, unbeknownst to the sound of "Alohomora!" uttered. The door opened quietly, with a very devious Ginny Potter, an excited Pansy Parkinson, and a dreamy Luna Lovegood, emerging. The trio quickly made their way to Hermione's bedroom, and in an instant, they were rousing her from sleep.

"Wake up, 'Mione!" Ginny proclaimed, tugging at Hermione's arms.

Hermione groaned, rolling over to the other side of her bed.

Pansy cornered her on the other side, peeling off the covers. "Didn't I tell you?" Pansy said. "Hermione wouldn't be awake on time."

Hermione moaned, blindly reaching for the covers. Her hand hit a soft fabric, tugging it lightly. Luna giggled, batting away Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, wake up!" Luna pleaded. "You need new dress robes for the ball."

"I'll just wear an office dress." Hermione protested, settling her face in her pillow.

"If you wake up Hermione," Luna said. "We'll let you buy any book you want from Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione immediately woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had set her eyes on _Hogwarts: An Updated History_ , which was written by the Gryffindor witch herself. After the reconstruction, the Ministry of Magic had wanted to update the Bathilda Bagshot classic with the details of the Second Wizarding War. Knowing Hermione's history with the classic, they proceeded to ask her to write the updated version, at which Hermione was ecstatic. It had taken months to collect accurate facts and publish the book, which had gone into Wizarding bookshops about a week ago.

"Deal," Hermione told her friends, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Hermione strolled down the cobblestones of Diagon Alley, which made her reminiscent of her first visit. It had happened after Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Professor McGonagall had visited her Muggle home to explain the Wizarding world concept to her and her parents. After her parents had recovered from the shock that witches and wizards actually existed, McGonagall had led Hermione and her parents into Diagon Alley. Hermione took in the sight before her; it was exactly the same, with shop windows displaying all sorts of bits and bobs for the Wizarding community. Hundreds of witches and wizards scurried around the crowded shopping area, many taking second glances at Hermione, recognizing her as a war hero.

"Hermione!" Pansy yelled over the talking voices. "We'll be at Madam Malkin's, meet us there soon."

"Alright!" Hermione responded.

She walked down to Flourish and Blotts, the bell tingling as she entered. Hermione took a deep inhale, savoring the smell of freshly bound parchment and ink. Shelves were stacked to the ceiling with leather bound books, engraved with book titles. Hermione felt instantly as home, whilst brushing her fingers lightly against the spines of books. Hermione was just turning the classics section when she caught the sight of a white-blond head already there. Malfoy. She looked at the book he was scanning and realized it was her book.

Hermione smiled. The git must have gotten rid of his prejudice towards her, for he was buying the book written by a her, a Muggle-born. Malfoy, whom she presumed had finished scanning her book, proceeded to the pay counter. Exchanging a few polite words with the shopkeeper, he left Flourish and Blotts. Hermione retreated to the place where her book was and became immediately disappointed that Malfoy had the last copy of her book. Dismayed, she proceeded to ask the shopkeeper when the next shipment of her book would arrive. He had replied that it would take a two more weeks to restock her book.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Granger." the shopkeeper said, looking apologetically. "But on the bright side, your books have been sold out all over Europe. The Wizarding community swarmed in to get it."

"It's alright, I understand," Hermione said.

Hermione left Flourish and Blotts and entered Madam Malkin's. The shop was full of the smell of perfume and fabric, with robes ranging from every color and size possible. She caught the sound of Ginny's voice at the back of the shop and headed to find the girls. Ginny immediately spotted Hermione and shoved a couple of dress robes into her hand.

"Try these!" she insisted.

Hermione headed into the dressing room and wore the first dress from the pile. She inspected the dress in the floor length mirror; this dress was too revealing and too pink for her taste. Hermione tried on all the other dresses but didn't find any that caught her eye. Putting back her day robes, she walked down the aisle of dress robes. Gazing up the racks, she spotted a periwinkle-colored dress robe, at which she smiled at, thinking of the Yule Ball.

She spotted a silver-colored dress robe that caught her eye. She grabbed the dress robe from the rack, inspecting it; the dress was floaty and made of satin. The top of the dress was body-clinging and from the waist, it narrowed into a flared gown, with a slit in the leg. Hermione felt compelled to the dress, immediately tried it on. She glanced at herself in the mirror; it was truly a beautiful dress that fit well on her shape.

"Guys!" Hermione called out from the dressing room.

She heard approaching footsteps and torn open the dressing room door. Madam Malkin, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Malf- _oh wait was that Malfoy_? She cocked an eyebrow at Malfoy, silently questioning his presence. He, along with the rest of the women, couldn't muster a word. Hermione was paranoid; _was the dress really that bad-looking on her?_

Madam Malkin recovered first. "My dear, I believe that this is the _one_."

Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and _even Malfoy_ , nodded. Malfoy, who was finally able to tear his eyes from Hermione, smirked at her. Hermione raised her head challengingly, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. She retreated to the dressing room, where she quickly changed back into her regular robes.

Meanwhile, Draco still stood outside whilst the other women had wandered around the shop. He was still processing Granger's appearance; Merlin's beard had she changed from their school days. Her bushy brown hair had been tamed down into luscious waves; her chocolate brown eyes were as vibrant as always, with a slight twinkle. She had gained her necessary curves as a woman and was a bit on the petite side. Her teeth, which he had cursed back in fourth year, were as white as ever. Granger had indeed become a woman, but this observation was more of analyzation than a lust-filled glance. After all, he was Malfoy and she was Granger. Nothing more, nothing less.

Broken from his thoughts by the turn of the dressing room doorknob, he retreated to where Pansy and her friends, _Weaselette_ (now Potter) and _Loony_ , were talking. He had been passing Madam Malkin's after exiting Quality Quidditch Supplies when Pansy had spotted her through the shop window. She had beckoned him and proceeded to talk about what robes she was planning to wear. Nodding politely, he was spared from the long tangent by Granger's calling. Now, as he walked toward Pansy, she caught his eye.

"Draco, come here!" Pansy ordered.

Draco rolled his eyes and agreed to the order. Meanwhile, Hermione was chatting to Madam Malkin whilst paying for her dress. Shrinking her dress robe bag into a miniature version, Hermione tucked it into her pocket. She walked back to where she heard Pansy's voice and noticed Malfoy was there as well. He looked very bored, which Hermione found very amusing.

"Oh, Hermione!" Pansy noticed. "You're here. Good. Now we can go to lunch. Would you like to join us, Draco?"

Hermione immediately wished that Malfoy would decline the offer, but then surprised herself by having this thought. She promised Harry that she would try to be civil and befriend Malfoy, yet here she was purposely wishing bad on him. She mentally scolded herself; ' _He has the right to join the girls for lunch as well. Even if he was a Death Eater_ ,' she thought.

During Hermione's battle between her two opinions, Malfoy had accepted the lunch offer. She glared at his back; now she had to really try to be civil. Suddenly, coming to Diagon Alley didn't appear to be a good idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	5. The Time She Questioned Her Hate

**Chapter 4: The Time She Questioned Her Hate**

* * *

Hermione Granger had experienced difficult situations in her life before; starting with the troll let out during her first year, all the way till now. She now sat having lunch with her friends and someone she'd thought she'd _never_ had lunch with: the ferret. Had she been expecting Malfoy to oblige the lunch invitation Pansy had given— no. Hermione entered the restaurant which Pansy had claimed to be the _best_. Luna picked a booth table and she, Ginny, and Hermione slid in on one side; Malfoy and Pansy sitting on the other side. A waitress arrived with the menus; Hermione could see her trying to flirt with Malfoy.

"And what can I get for you, babe?" flirted the waitress.

Malfoy told her his order, not even bothering to acknowledge her flirting or her presence. The waitress walked away with disappointment showing prominently on her face. Ginny, Luna, and Pansy engaged in a conversation concerning their relationships; all Hermione could do was just sit back and at least try to listen. She nodded every five seconds or so to let her friends know that she wasn't completely ignoring them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy take out a rather book-like object out of his robe. When Hermione turned in his direction, she saw he was reading her book. Hermione smirked; wait till he found out.

"Malfoy, what book are you reading?" Hermione questioned, with a slight grin on her face.

Without looking at her, Malfoy raised the book so that the cover faced Hermione. Hermione chuckled quietly.

"What do you think of the book?" Hermione asked.

"I think the author has captured the Battle of Hogwarts accurately," Malfoy stated. "The details are impeccable. Hang on, you haven't read it yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

Malfoy smirked. "The Gryffindor Bookworm hasn't read _H_ _ogwarts: An Updated History_? Merlin Granger, you used to stick your nose in it all throughout Hogwarts, yet you haven't even read the updated version."

"I haven't gotten the time to even buy the book," Hermione said, with a twinkle in her eye. "The Ministry's been giving me a lot of work recently. And I thought regulation for magical creatures was going to be easy."

Malfoy looked up from his book. "I know what you mean. Potter's been giving me Auror missions left, right, and center." Malfoy complained. "Why didn't you buy the book in Flourish and Blotts today? You were in Diagon Alley anyway."

"Nosy, aren't we, Malfoy?" Hermione said. "Flourish and Blotts didn't have any more copies. The next shipment comes in a couple of weeks."

"Pity."

"No pity for you of course, cause _some_ prick went and bought the last copy."

"Stalking me, Granger? Nice of you to join the fan club."

"The-Malfoy-Is-A-Prick club?"

"Cor! That's better than what I had thought of."

Hermione smirked. _'Was Malfoy flirting with her?'_

 _"_ Who is the author of _H_ _ogwarts: An Updated_ _History_?" Hermione asked Malfoy, whose attention was now to her book.

He flipped back to the cover and flipped back to his page. " _Hermione Granger,_ " Malfoy drawled.

Hermione watched him as it took a couple seconds for her name to register with him. He looked up confused.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"How come they asked you to rewrite it? Why didn't they ask Potter?"

"The Ministry knew about my liking for the book, so they asked me to rewrite it. Honestly, I don't think Harry would even have the interest to write a book."

"That's true. I mean, I would rather cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on myself than by Saint Potter's book."

"Watch it, Malfoy," Hermione said. "He's your boss."

"Not for long," he muttered.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you get a free copy of your own book?" Malfoy asked. "It would most logical."

"I wanted to have the thrill of buying my own in Flourish and Blotts," Hermione answered.

"You haven't changed, Granger. Still sentimental as usual."

"Thank you, Malfoy." she retorted, taking the claim as a compliment.

Hermione turned over to where Pansy was now talking about how she really loved Ron. Hermione sighed. It had been a while since Hermione had really had a romantic encounter. The first having been with Viktor Krum, who had been coming to the library just to pluck up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. The seeker had just been a fling after the Triwizard Tournament had ended, but the two had remained good friends. Ron was her second relationship and her first love. It wasn't until the whole war had ended that Hermione realized that her love for when was purely brotherly. After her realization, their relationship plummeted when even Ron admitted that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. The two had broken off the relationship and agreed on just being friends.

Three months later, _The Daily Prophet_ published a front page article about Ron and Pansy's recent sighting, dubbing them ' _Ransy_.' Ron had sheepishly told them that the article was true; Pansy and Ron had met at a _Witch Weekly_ photo shoot, where the two had bonded. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were a bit hesitant to meet the former Slytherin. But, as soon as Pansy had arrived, she had apologized to the trio about her childhood behavior towards them. Since then, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had become good friends with Pansy, accepting the relationship.

After Ron's new relationship, Hermione had felt the pressure to get into as well. Her mum had taken to showing her pictures of eligible bachelors, who were the sons of her mum's friends. Ginny had been trying to set Hermione up with Ministry workers, at which Hermione persistently declined. Even Harry and Ron had suggested getting back in the dating industry. Nevertheless, Hermione blatantly believed that she wasn't in the position to date. The Ministry had been swamping her with so much work that she could barely meet up with her friends, let alone bear a romantic relationship.

"-agree with me, 'Mione?" Pansy asked, breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione froze, staring at Pansy, trying to search her brain for a logical response. She glanced at Malfoy, who had been staring at her, amused.

"Yes?" Hermione muttered weakly.

"See Ginny, even Hermione agrees that Ron can be romantic," Pansy claimed.

Hermione exhaled, relieved. Malfoy was still watching her, cocking an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

"And this is why I actually think I'm in love with Ron," Pansy said.

"I never thought I would hear the words 'love' and 'Weasley' in the same sentence, Pans," Malfoy said.

"It's _Ron_ , Draco," Pansy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Malfoy said.

Right on cue, the food arrived, filling Hermione's hunger. She ate slowly, savoring her food and exchanging conversation with her friends. She glanced at Malfoy, who had placed his book against the water jug, his eyes focused on a page whilst eating. Hermione smiled. This must have been what she looked like during meal times at Hogwarts. Though it was a surprise that Malfoy was replicating her behavior, as she had never thought of him as a reading type of guy.

Their lunch had ended soon, the girls and Malfoy exiting after paying. Hermione walked next to Malfoy down Diagon Alley, his nose still stuck in her book. She noticed that people nearby held faces of slight disgust as they passed by; she knew it was because Malfoy was with her. Hermione had always felt bad for Malfoy after the war; even though he hadn't committed any crime and only _attempted_ to kill Dumbledore, the Wizarding World had yet to stop treating him like scum. They chastised him for taking the Dark Mark, even though he had no choice but to.

Since the war, there was news on Malfoy's reform; _The Daily Prophet_ reported his many generous donations, including to the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and his community service. So was Malfoy a bad person? No, considering that he had given up his prejudice ways and gave back to the Wizarding World. He had also unknowingly complimented her as well. Was he still a prick? Sometimes.

"How's the book?"

"Marvelous."

* * *

The following day had Hermione back in the dance studio waltzing. Jamie had asked them to practice the Box step, which was what they had learned last week. Hermione had suddenly found pressured to keep up with Malfoy's graceful steps. Perhaps it was the time that she had spent with him that had compelled her to meet his mark. Orchestra music blared from Jamie's Muggle CD player as the pairings danced together. Ginny and Blaise seemed to have been moving quite stiffly, Ginny and Blaise both moving in separate directions.

"I'm telling you, Weaselette," Blaise said. "You're doing the steps wrong."

"You're the one that is moving the wrong way," Ginny argued. "See you are supposed to move this way."

Ginny pushed Blaise back forcefully, who resisted strongly.

"Weasele—," Blaise said.

"It's Ginny!"

"Right, anyway I believe I'm supposed to lead as I am the male of this group. So if you wouldn't mind following my lead with your abnormally large man feet, it would be most appreciated."

"Most appreciated, my arse," Ginny growled. "I'll show you."

The two continued to move along the dance floor, Ginny purposely stamping her foot on Blaise's toes, who cried out in pain.

Behind them, Harry and Pansy weren't dancing so well either.

"Merlin, Harry, my toes are aching," Pansy complained.

"I'm sorry!"

Pansy sniffed disapprovingly, only to have a strand of her hair tangled in the frame of Harry's glasses.

"Ouch!"

Jamie moved over to the struggling pair, trying to help them as she concealed her smile.

Next to them, Ron and Hannah were dancing a tad better, with a regular guy of pain from Hannah, and an "Er, sorry." from Ron.

Neville and Luna were perhaps the most comfortable with their partner, the two chattering animatedly with the occasional clumsiness from Neville.

Lastly, Hermione and Draco moved ever so elegantly whilst amidst in their banter. Their feet moved together to the pitches of the orchestra.

"Practicing with a broomstick, Granger?" Malfoy asked. "Your steps have greatly improved from last class."

"Reading from different authors, Malfoy? Your reading has greatly improved since Hogwarts."

"Why thank you for the lovely compliment, Granger."

Hermione shook her head, smiling lightly. "How am I ever going to be able to deal with you?"

"It's simple. You be a good little witch and I'll be a better wizard. And then we live happily ever after."

"A quote from a Muggle fairy tale? Really?"

"They really are quite interesting."

Hermione sent him a skeptical look.

"I'm serious. One of Blaise's stepfathers was a Muggle, and young Blaise and I decided to prowl around his house. His bookshelf was the first destination and we found books like _Cinderella_ and _Beauty and the Beast."_

"You went into a Muggle home?"

"One of my little rebellions as a child."

"My, my, Malfoy. The more I find out about you, the less I dislike you. It really is a shame."

"How flattering, Granger."

The end of dance class neared, and Jamie was just wrapping up the class.

"Good job, everyone. Next week, we will tie in some flourishes." Jamie said.

"Before you all go, Luna and I would like to invite you all to our engagement party next Friday," Blaise announced. "You too, Jamie!"

He winked at her.

"I think an Aquavirius Maggot has replaced Blaise's brain and has made him forget who he is engaged to," Luna commented dreamily.

Hermione laughed along with the others. Blaise and Luna's engagement party would sure be an event.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	6. The Time She Gave In

**Chapter 5:** **The Time She Gave In**

* * *

The following week had flown by fairly fast for Hermione. She had meetings to attend, paperwork to check and fill, and inspections to make. She had worked overtime every day that week, yet the amount of work she had to do was almost doubling. Perhaps it was due to the fact that there weren't many employees in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

The end of the week neared, and Hermione was still stuck in her office working. Tonight was Blaise and Luna's engagement party, and as usual, Ginny would come her to her rescue to help her get ready. Hermione glanced at the clock. 4 pm. With only three hours left to get ready, Hermione was beginning to wonder when she was actually going to go home to dress. 'Just three more minutes of work,' she thought. Soon enough, three minutes became thirty minutes. At exactly 4:30 pm, a very annoyed Ginny Potter Apparated to the Ministry, seeking Hermione. She pushed open the door with a little too much force as the door banged the wall. Hermione looked up sheepishly.

"I was just leaving to get ready, Gin," Hermione said.

"Of course you were," Ginny replied. "C'mon 'Mione, you do this every time. Just learn to live a little, please. Everyone else in the Ministry has gone home and here you are working your arse off."

"I have these important files to look over—"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are becoming a complete workaholic."

"No, I just have a lot of wor—"

"Now let's go, we only have limited time."

Defeated, Hermione snatched her bag and her paperwork, ready to leave. Back at Hermione's apartment, Ginny was shooing her around.

"Go take another shower!" "Honestly, are these all the dresses you have?" "Look at your hair!"

With a ton of hair spells cast upon Hermione's hair, it had finally resembled an elegant chignon. Ginny had also cast some light glamour spells onto Hermione's face, to make her look a bit more lively. She had also found a stunning red dress stashed in the corner of Hermione's closet, which Ginny made Hermione wear. It was just fifteen minutes before seven and Hermione was finally dressed and ready.

"Gin, what about your dress?" Hermione asked.

Ginny had been so focused on getting Hermione ready that she was still in her casual clothes.

"Don't you worry," Ginny said, and with the flick of her wand, Ginny had bouncy waves in her hair, light makeup, and a stunning dress.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny Apparated back to her house, where Harry would be awaiting her. Hermione dug for the invitation card in her purse. She held in tightly and closed her eyes, the invitation card acting as a Portkey. She landed in front of the Zabini Residence with a small thud. Brushing off the imaginary dust on her dress, she walked inside.

Upon arriving, she saw a charmed banner that kept flashing the words 'Blaise and Luna's Engagement Party' as well as a moving picture of the said couple. The main hall of the Zabini Residence had floating trays carrying drinks and appetizers, a large bar where most of the men were drinking and socializing, and a fancy cake in the back. The hall was crowded with people from all houses of Hogwarts, young and old. Blaise's mother was hanging off the arm of Blaise's newest stepfather (the seventh), chatting with Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice cried, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. It was Parvati Patil.

"Hello, Parvati," Hermione greeted warmly. "How have you been?"

"Absolutely fabulous! I have been traveling all over the world…" Parvati rambled. Hermione smiled and nodded on. She was glad that Parvati had recovered from Lavender's death after the war.

Parvati kept talking until a smooth ' _excuse me_ ,' was emitted from behind from behind Hermione. It was the man of the evening himself.

"You don't mind if I steal Hermione for a bit, do you, Patil?" Blaise asked.

"Oh no, go right ahead," Parvati said.

Blaise grabbed Hermione's elbow from behind her and steered her to the back of the room.

"You were getting bored, weren't you?" Blaise mumbled.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it _boredom_ …" Hermione said.

"Hermione, the boredom was rolling off your body."

"Alright, alright, I admit I was bored. Happy?"

"Quite."

Hermione smiled at the man beside her, shaking her head. How had she been only able to ignore him for half of their seventh year? The two had become friends when their new Potions Master had assigned them to work together to brew a particularly complex potion. The two had worked in silence, cutting and slicing ingredients, when their cauldron began to emit a fume that had the same effects as the Giggling Charm. Soon, the two serious-faced teenagers began to giggle in surprise, their giggling turning to laughter after seeing each other's reactions. After their giggling had worn off, Hermione and Blaise both admitted that neither of them was so bad. From then on, a friendship flourished, their past behind them.

A roar of laughter from half-drunk men prompted Blaise to break Hermione from her reminisce.

"Why aren't you over there?" Hermione asked.

"Luna doesn't want me to be hungover tomorrow morning, we've got something _special_ planned _all night_ ," Blaise said smirking.

"Don't be gross, Blaise."

"Don't be prude, Hermione. Besides who do you think is going to get the drunkest?" Blaise said, referring to the men near the bar.

"Well I would expect you, but you aren't drinking," Hermione thought. "So,—"

"— _my money's on Potter_ ," Malfoy said, emerging from behind her.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"I think that Potter's going to get challenged to a drinking competition."

"And my guess is that you are the challenger?" Blaise asked.

"Yes and no. You're going to accompany me in Potter's defeat, Blaise." Draco replied.

"No can do, mate. I promised Luna."

"Right but she didn't promise you," Draco said, gesturing to where Luna was knocking back glasses of champagne.

"I guess a couple glasses wouldn't hurt…" Blaise trailed off.

Just then, a couple of men from the bar staggered up to congratulate Blaise. Feeling awkward in this situation, Hermione retreated to a hidden balcony behind the window. A light breeze danced with small wisps of her hair, Hermione inhaled the warm air. Leaning against the rail, she focuses her attention on the moonlight. After the war, the Wizarding World was full of change. Not just reconstruction, but also the mending of bonds. There was no Mudblood or Pureblood difference; no group that wasn't worthy to learn magic. Tonight was an example. Everyone had left their loyalty to their houses back at Hogwarts. New friendships made, old ones remembered.

Hermione had been thinking a lot recently, mostly struck by how much the Wizarding World had transformed in just five years. How—

"How have our lives become so peaceful?" Malfoy's thoughtful voice continued, from behind her.

He leaned against the rail next to her, gazing into the night sky. She gazed at his face, lit up by the moonlight. It had finally struck her—Draco Malfoy had grown up. From his attitude to his appearance, it was like he had turned a new leaf but still resembled the same boy she had known. He looked back at her, opening his mouth apprehensively.

"Listen, I should say this now," Malfoy started. "I am really sorry Granger f-for the things I have said and done to you during our years at Hogwarts. I don't think I ever realized how your life really was until I started getting nightmares of _that night_ …"

Hermione shivered. _That night_. That night of her torture, where her bloodcurdling screams had bounced off the walls of the Malfoy Manor. Telling herself to relax internally, Hermione looked up at Malfoy. His silver eyes were pleading with forgiveness as he watched her.

She sighed. "Thank you, Malfoy," she said, cracking an appreciative smile.

Malfoy exhaled loudly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"You had five years."

"Well, we both were busy, you with your reconstruction stuff and me with my Death Eater punishments. Sending you an owl wouldn't be appropriate for such an apology."

"How appropriate."

"All Malfoys have courtesy, Granger," Malfoy said, cracking a small smirk.

"Such a gentleman." Hermione teased.

"Care to find out?"

Hermione's eyes dropped to the distance between them. He had come considerably closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips whilst he was talking. She was so immersed in the conversation that she didn't realize that he had come closer. She looked back at his silver eyes; they were challenging her. She tipped her chin forward, in defiance, and kept staring at him. They stared at each other with an unnoticeable passion, neither willing to blink in defeat. Malfoy came closer to her face, his eyes focusing on her lips. She licked her lips, consciously. He moved forward and Hermione closed her eyes, _leaning into his touch…_

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
